Dreams are for Babies
by princessbambi
Summary: Anne Rider was just like any other girl, a girl with a dream, but sadly her dreams aren't really coming true. All she did was just hoped for the better. Everything changes when a stranger finds her and she is told the truth of her past. She is the lost daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene and the savior of their world
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllooooo! So here's one of my latest stories. So lately, I've been starting stories and then I just stop because they just don't seem like they're boring and pointless D: So now I've found this idea and I think I'm keeping it cause it looks like fun (: Hope you guys like it too! I always love reviews so please leave some! Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Tangled or Sleeping Beauty they all belong to the wonderful world of Disney (:**

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled out as she ran to go find him. She was so excited with the news she's just found out and she couldn't wait on telling him.

"Eugene!" She called out once more and had finally found him outside. "Eugene! I have to tell you something!" He jumped because he didn't know she was there and was surprised when she jumped into his arms.

"What is it love?" He touched his beautiful wife's face gently.

She had the biggest smile on her face, "Eugene, I have very exciting news."

Eugene smiled and was eager to know, "Well what is it? Tell me!" He hugged her and spun her around.

She started to laugh, and then he put her down. "Well, Eugene," She placed her hands on her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

Eugene's smile grew even bigger, "w-what? You are?!"

Rapunzel nodded her head, "I am Eugene, all that time I was feeling sick was because of this."

Eugene hugged his wife again, he was so happy about this, "we're going to be parents!"

"I know Eugene and we're going to be great parents."

He kissed her and then placed and his hand on her stomach, she wasn't showing anything yet. They have been married for two years now and are finally going to have their first child. The couple have never been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Months had past and Rapunzel had started to show her belly. She couldn't wait to meet her future child. Rapunzel walked into the room they were fixing up for the nursery and smiled. It looked beautiful, she managed to paint a beautiful design on the wall for her baby.

She sighed with happiness, and wrapped both arms around her belly, "this will be your new room," she said to her child, "you'll love it." She sat down on the rocking chair Eugene had made on his own and closed her eyes as she thought about the joys of raising a child, she wanted these months to go by. As she sat, the room darkened all of a sudden then a strand of fog appeared on the ground. Rapunzel woke up after she started to feel the room get cold, and jumped as she saw the fog circling around her.

"Where is this coming from?" She panicked, and looked as the fog grew thicker then she looked across from her as a tall figure stood upon her. She gasped and ran to the door, but it became locked.

"Help!" She screamed, but no answer. She turned back to the figure and it appeared to be a woman, an older woman who was wearing a long, black, cloak. Had shallow lime skin, and she was also wearing a horned headdress.

Shaking, Rapunzel walked towards the woman, "wh-who are you?" She asked her.

The woman chuckled, "you don't even know who I am, so might as well give an introduction, I'm Maleficent, mistress of all evil."

Rapunzel gasped, she wanted to run off and tell the guards to arrest this woman, but sadly she was locked in.

"What do you want?" Rapunzel said with a stern voice.

Maleficent chuckled again, "Why that's very polite of you, now tell me how is the child doing? You want to make sure they're strong and healthy."  
Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her stomach with fear, "How did you know about this?"

"Well first of all you are showing a bit, and second I have been keeping an eye out for awhile. You see, well before I cut to the chase. Will you like to know the what your baby will be?"

Rapunzel didn't say anything, she wanted nothing to do with this woman. What is she causes harm to her or her baby.

"I'm just going to tell you, that child you're waiting is going to be a girl. A girl who will grow up to be a strong, independent beautiful girl, but" Maleficent walked around Rapunzel, "When the child is born, I would actually like to give her a gift."

Rapunzel turned around and faced her, "What kind of gift?"

"It'll be a surprise my dear, you're going to have to wait, but I'll let you know it'll be a present that will shock you."

Again, Rapunzel said nothing.

"You won't hear from me until the baby is born, until then." Then she disappeared.

Panting, Rapunzel raced to the door, hoping it was unlocked, it was and she ran out, desperately trying to find Eugene. A servant came across her and noticed her panicking.

"Is everything alright, your highness?" The servant girl asked.

"Tell everyone that there has been an intruder in the baby's nursery today, I want to whole place guarded."

"Oh dear, I'll tell the guard right away! Your highness, I think you need to rest, this isn't healthy for the baby."

Rapunzel laid a hand on her stomach and sighed, she's scarred of what that woman has planned for her. She ran to where she hoped to find Eugene and grabbed at him.

Eugene looked down at her, "Rapunzel?! Rapunzel, what's wrong?!"

Panting and crying, she looked to him, "Eugene, I'm scarred. Earlier this witch woman came into the baby's nursery," She paused as she tried to pull herself together. "She said she has a little surprise for the baby when they're born." Rapunzel didn't want to tell Eugene that she had also told her what the baby will be. "Eugene, I feel like she's going to do something!" She cried more into his arms.

Eugene hugged her tight, "I'll make sure that woman doesn't come near our child, I would do anything to keep them safe."

Just then, some of the palace guards came in and asked what has happened. Eugene went up to them, "Have this whole castle guarded." He demanded, "I want this place free of visitors until my child is born. There has been an intruder in this castle and might cause harm to my wife or child."

"Right away sir," One of the guards said, "We'll have this place surrounded." And they left.

Eugene went back and comforted Rapunzel who was still crying. Eugene couldn't help, but tear up inside, he was worried about what might happen.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had finally come, the birth of the new princess was here. Rapunzel had given birth to a healthy, beautiful baby girl. The baby girl, had dark brown hair, the same color of Eugene's and Rapunzel's beautiful green eyes, she was the most precious baby ever. Rapunzel and Eugene couldn't ask for anything better, they loved her dearly. So far, Maleficent was no where to be seen, Rapunzel couldn't stop thinking about her. A couple days after she was born, Rapunzel finally had to strength to walk and take her baby to her nursery where she would rock her to sleep and sing for her. She would sing to healing song she would sing back when she had her super long hair. The one that Mother Gothel would make her sing in order to keep herself young.

"My little baby Sapphire," Rapunzel cooed, they had named her Sapphire Fitzherbert, "My little beautiful Sapphire," She rested her forehead on her baby's tiny forehead and planted a kiss. Eugene had walked in around this time. He placed his hands on Rapunzel's shoulders and looked over at Sapphire who was sound asleep. He smiled and then kissed Rapunzel, then he bended down and kissed his little girl on the head softly. Both of them stayed there as they watched Sapphire sleep in Rapunzel's arms. Then all of a sudden the room went dark, Rapunzel gasped.

"What's going on? What is it?" Eugene asked as he looked around the dark room.

"Oh no." Rapunzel said as she cradled the baby in her arms. A dark figure stood on the other side of the room, Rapunzel knew who she was.

Eugene grew angry as he looked over to the woman on the side of the room. "Who are you?!" He yelled out.

It was Maleficent, she moved closer to them and Rapunzel shielded Sapphire in her arms, causing her to wake up and start crying.

"Well what do you know, I came at the right time. I have both parents present." Said Maleficent as she smiled at both of them. "Now Rapunzel dear, I would like to take a look at your precious child. May I?"

Rapunzel held the baby close to her chest, and Eugene held onto her.

"Come on now, all I want to do is take a look."

Rapunzel sighed and moved her arm away from the baby's face so Maleficent was able to see her.

"My, she's a beauty. Going to make all the boys crazy when she's older I suppose," She chuckled at her comment. Eugene and Rapunzel said nothing. "Well I better go on now. Don't want to waste your time now." She turned around to leave, but stopped, "Oh silly me, I almost forgot the gift I was going to give the child and to you two when she was born." She turned back around and snatched Sapphire out of Rapunzel's hands. Rapunzel screamed out and Eugene charged at her with rage.

"LET GO OF HER!" He screamed out, and tried to attack her, but Maleficent blew a smoke-like light towards him causing him to fall.

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel cried out.

"Now you'll know what's it like to face me, the mistress of all evil!" And just like that she was gone, with the baby.

"NO! NO!" Rapunzel cried as she ran to her husband's side. Thankfully, Eugene wasn't that hurt and managed to get up. He hugged Rapunzel as she continued to cry. Eugene started to feel himself get weak. His own newborn daughter was taken out of their arms, right in front of them.

"She has her Eugene! She took her away! Eugene!" She cried, "Eugene! Our baby EUGENE!" And cried even more.

Eugene ran out of the room, and informed everyone he saw about what just happened.

"Everyone! I need everyone! A witch just took our child! This whole kingdom must be searched! Search everywhere!"

All the servants gasped and raced to find the guard, hoping they'll have any luck. Eugene went back into the nursery where he saw Rapunzel still lying on the floor cradling her arms. He wrapped her arms around her, he was able to hear her soft, heartbroken cries.

"She just took her, out of my own arms." She softly said, "Our baby is gone."

Eugene's heart broke in two after Rapunzel said those words. He couldn't believe this had just happened, he didn't want to believe this.

"I made sure this whole kingdom is searched and even outside it as well." His tears came running down his face, "I'll even go out and search, I'll search all day and night if I had too."

Rapunzel looked up at Eugene and wiped the tears off his cheek, "I'll go with you, I'll help you. She can't be far right?"

Eugene nodded and kissed her, even after an extremely hard time like this, she still managed to see a bright side on it.

"I won't stop until Sapphire is safe and sound in our arms."

For months they searched, and there was no hope. Maleficent was no where to be found. Eugene and Rapunzel desperately asked people if they had ever seen this woman, but no one knew who she was, nor have they seen her. Eugene wasn't giving up, she knew she had to be somewhere. Rapunzel on the other hand, was not feeling the same, she was losing hope. Over these past months, she had felt into a depression, she hardly ate or slept. Eugene was always there for her, but nothing helped.

One night after searching, Eugene went into his room, and saw Rapunzel sitting down at on a chair looking out her balcony. Eugene went over to hear and pulled a chair by her side.

"This is just like what happened to my parents, like when Gothel took me. It's the same thing all over." Rapunzel said softly.

Eugene looked down, and felt himself tear up, "We'll find her, I promise."

Rapunzel looked over to him, "And what if we're too late? What if-"

"No, I won't stop until she's here, and she will be. Don't ever lose hope, blondie."

She hugged him tight, "I want to do the lanterns for her, like they did with me."

Eugene cradled her face and wiped the tears off her cheek

"Anything for you."

The night after, they launched a lantern in the sky, thousands of others followed as well. Just like they did for Rapunzel. Rapunzel hoped this wouldn't happen again. All she can do now is hope for a miracle, hope that one day, her daughter would be back in her arms where she's suppose to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm soo sorry it took me forever to update this this, my internet was down and I barley got it back today :/ But now I can finally work! haha :D Thank you so much for the review, favorites, and follows. They really make me happy and want to write some more (': I'm glad you guys are liking it. SO anyways, yes I am making Maleficent the villain of this. Just think as in she came back to life (since she doesn't even seem human, kind of like a witch) after prince Phillip killed her in Sleeping Beauty. So now she's back and terriozing another royal family. Okay so you know how it said how they spent months trying to search for Sapphire well this chapter is going to take place before that, so um enjoy! (:**

Far away from the kingdom of Corona, there was the forbidden mountain, a place so dark and evil that not even the bravest soldier would enter. There was one person who lived there thought, it was none other than Maleficent, only someone as evil as her would be able to live there. Maleficent returned to her castle and laughed out so loud, so had just kidnapped the newborn daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene and she thought it was just too easy.

"Oh this is too easy, I didn't think it would be this easy." Maleficent laughed as she held the crying baby. "After I'm done with this baby, I'll do what I was planning on doing to that kingdom and others." She laughed some more.

She looked at the baby, she looked terrified, crying Maleficent's arms. "Once I get rid of you, I'll start my vengeance, I'll become the most powerful woman in the universe." She looked again Sapphire, who actually made her smile. She was one beautiful baby.

"Well even for me, being the mistress of all evil, I even have a soft spot for babies. Especially ones like you," She held the baby up in her and looked down at the boiling pot she was planning on throwing her in and then she put her down, back into her arms, "you know I was never able to have children of my own." She smiled at the Sapphire again, "maybe I finally might have a chance. I'll spare your life child, I'll raise you as my own. I've always wanted to have a baby girl." She looked out the giant window she had overlooking the land, "Oh, but you won't grow up here. We'll go far from here, where no one will find us. Sooner or later they'll forget about you, and once we're away, that's when I'll start my rage, but for now I'll make them wait. Now I know just the place to go, oh but first I'll name you first. I'll name you Anne, I would of name my own child that, but you'll carry that name. I also believe your father went by another name before he married, Flynn Rider. Yes, that's perfect, Anne Rider." She smiled once more at the baby, and sighed, "oh what has gotten to me, I'm suppose to be the mistress of all evil and I'm doing this! Oh well, I'll rid of you when you're older along with your parents."

She had put the baby down and began her experiment, "there I finally have it! Come one little Anne lets not miss out on the fun." Then she disappeared along with her new "adopted" child.


	5. Chapter 5

16 years later...

"Alright girls, great job! Really loved today's practice," Bethany cheered on her team. "Now lets bounce!"

The cheer team did their usually group cheer and went off to the locker rooms. While their were changing, Bethany, the captain of the cheer team yelled out, "Hey girls, I'm throwing a kick back for all of us this Saturday, I would love all of you guys to come. It would be fun."

"I'll go!" One of the girls, Emily said.

"Me too!" Another girl said.

Every girl in the locker room all cheered and agreed on going except for one, who didn't turn to face the other girls. Bethany realized she didn't say anything and turned her attention to her.

"Hey Annie, you didn't say anything. Don't you want to go?"

The girl sighed and turned around to face her, "Bethany, I would love to go, it's just that I have to talk to my mother about it and you know how she is, she hardly lets me go to these places."

Bethany sighed, "Can't she just cut you some slack for once? Every time we have these things planned out, you never come and why because of your mom. Why is she like that with you? Doesn't she like no you'r sixteen and capable of knowing from left to right?"

"I know Beth, and I really wish I can change that, I've tried to and it just doesn't work. I would love to have join you guys camping or your pool parties or anything, but sadly I have an over-protective mother who won't let me do squat!"

The girls had finally finished changing and hugged goodbye to each other. Bethany offered Anne a ride home and the two sat in silence until Bethany started.

"Anne I really hope you can come Saturday, it'll mean so much."

Anne looked out the window, "I'll ask, and I'll try to persuade her, but I won't promise anything."

"Please Anne, you'r my best friend, you more than anyone is who I want to see there."

"I know Beth, and you have no idea how much I want to go. Maybe I'll sneak out or something."

The two of them laughed, "that won't be such a bad idea" Bethany said.

"Yeah, but my mom is like some witch or something, because eventually she finds out about everything, and I mean everything."

Bethany had pulled over onto the curve by Anne's house, "Think about it Anne, please try."

Anne smiled as she got out of the car, "I will."

"Kay girl, love ya Annie, talk to you soon."

"Bye Beth, you too!"

Bethany drove and away and then Anne sighed before she got in. No matter how much she wanted to go, she knew her mother wouldn't let her as always.


	6. Chapter 6

Anne walked into her house, she always thought her house was just too big for them, them being only her mother and herself. She saw her mother sitting on the couch.

"Anne, honey you're home!" Her mother called out and went over to hug her.

"Hi mom," she hugged her back.

"How was school and practice deary?"

"It was alright, the same as always. I almost fell today."

"While flying?"

Anne nodded her head.

"Oh Anne, I told you about that. I told you that flying in cheer is dangerous, you can get hurt. I honestly don't feel comfortable with you being a flyer."

"Mom, I'm fine. Besides, our team needs more fliers, we only have four. It'll be okay."

"Well it better be because I'm not planning to go on a trip to the hospital my little sweet." She pinched at her chin.

Anne hated how much her mom treated her like a baby.

"Mom, there's something I needed to ask you."

"What is it honey."

"Well, um" she played with her hair, "Bethany is having a kind of get-together at her house Saturday night, it's only going to be the team," she paused for a bit, "and I was thinking if I can maybe go."

"Why would you want to go?"

"Well cause Bethany is my best friend, I would really want to go, and you also never let me go places with them."

"And you know why."

"Actually mom, I don't know why."

"Because anything can happen Anne, you could get hurt, you could get kidnapped, raped, I can go on."

Anne sighed, "Mother, how can that happen, it's at her house."

"So? That doesn't mean a thug can appear at any time."

"Her parents are going to be there."

"Baby, I've seen her parents, they won't be able to take on anyone."

"Oh come on Morgan, why won't you let me go for just once! Please, Bethany is my best friend and she really wants me to be there."

"Anne, stop it! You know how much I hate it when you call me that."

"I'm sorry okay, I just don't see why you have to make it such a big deal."

"I'm doing this to protect you, you I did not give birth to you, but I did raise you and I think I raised you to be better than this."

"Can't you hear yourself?! I'm only asking to go my best friend's house where they don't even hurt a fly! Morgan, calm down!"

"Enough already Anne! You are not going and that's final!"

Anne didn't say anything, but just looked at her with fear.

"After all I did for you and this is how you thank me? I took you in when no one else did. You think your real parents would care like how much I do? Of coarse not, because you know why? Because they were drunks. Low-life people who didn't even know how to raise a child. Why they even did the harshest thing by abandoning you on the streets when you were a baby."

"You know you don't have to bring them up, because you know how much I hate them." Anne said while biting her lip.

"Well maybe I should more often, so you can remember what I do for you."

Anne thought about it and she was right. Even though her mom didn't let her go out, she still did many things for her. She drove her to all her cheer meetings no matter how far it was. She got her all the things she needed, and on top of all of that, she took her in when her no good parents left her on the streets when she was only a baby. Anne turned around and hugged her.

"I'm sorry mom."

Morgan hugged her back and kissed her on her head, "I do this for you own good."

This didn't mean that Anne wasn't going to go to the kick back anymore. She was going to find a way even if it meant sneaking out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Annie, you really need to come." Bethany said while talking on the phone with her.

"I know and you know what, I'm going to find a way to go, I'll make up something."

"Girl you better or else I might even have to go over there and kidnap you."

Anne laughed, "Okay Beth."

"I'm serious, your mom really needs to chill out, and stop being such a worry wart all the time."

"I know, but you know Morgan, I'll just think of something, but hey I'll like talk to you later or text you, my mom might hear me."

"Alright Annie, I'll talk to you later. Love ya."

"Love ya too." And she hanged up.

Anne sighed and fell onto her bed. She looked all around her room. It was dark, but she had Christmas lights around her room as decoration, which gave out some light. She looked at her cheer trophies on top of her dresser, her pictures which mostly consisted of her friends and mom, nothing else. Morgan was basically the only family she had. She had no aunts, uncles, cousins, or siblings. She never married and never mentioned anything about her parents either, which was kind of strange. Anne did ask her once about them and she just said that she lost contact with them. The people her mom would always talk about to her is her biological parents. She has always told her that her parents were achololics, and total screw ups in life that left Anne on her own when she was a baby. The more Morgan told her about them, the more Anne hated them. She told her that if she ever came across them, she would never accept them back, not even talk to them.

"I need to think of something so I can go." Anne stood up with an idea, "I got it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, mother." Anne greeted her.

"Morning, Anne. I hope you're not still mad about last night." She said string a spoon in her mug.

"Oh why would I be," Anne chuckled.

"Okay good, because I do didn't want to continue on about it today, you know my answer would be no."

Anne closed her eyes to prevent herself from rolling them with annoyance.

"Well want to know something funny? I talked with Beth last night and she actually canceled it, turns out that we're having another practice that day, coach called her."

Morgan raised her eyebrow, "it's funny how it happened on the same day."

"Yeah it is, turns out coach wants us to be a good tea, and you never make me miss practice, sooo.."

"So you want to go to that instead? Hmm, I don't know Anne, it's very suspicious."

Anne sighed, "Why are you suspicious mom? The thing is canceled, practice is going to be at school as always. Why can't you trust me?"

"I'll think about it, I'll let you know by tonight if you can go." She turned to the clock, "now hurry up or we're going to be late to get you to school."

"So what you tell your mom?" Bethany asked Anne at school.

"I told her that we have practice instead."

"Oh! Anne, you're a genius! You can just tell your mom to drop you off at school, then call me and I'll pick you up from there." Bethany hugged her, "see it wasn't that bad right? Anne, you're finally breaking the rules!"

Anne smiled, "Yeah, feels kind of good actually. I just hope my mom doesn't find a way of finding out the truth like she always does."

Bethany scoffed, "I don't think so, just as long as she doesn't get a hold of like the coach's number or something."

Anne nervously chuckled, "I hope that doesn't happen."

After practice, when Anne got home, she saw her mom standing by the doorway, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh hey mother."

"Hi Anne, how was school."

"Um same, I got an A on my honor Chemistry quiz."

"Oh well that's good, but I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, I was able to get a hold of your coach's number and-"

Anne froze, _CRAP! _she thought.

"I wanted to know what time practice started tomorrow, so I made sure what time to leave you and you what the funny thing was Anne."

She shooked her head.

"She told me that there was no practice on Saturday, next one wasn't until Monday. What were you planning on doing? Was that some excuse so you can go to Beth's house?"

Anne was just going to be straight up with her, "Why yes mother, it was, now are you happy?"

"Happy?! Anne, you lied to me! You really thought you were going to get away with it?"

"If you just let me go this wouldn't have happen!"

"Anne, no matter what you're not going! You're not going anywhere!"

"You can't keep me locked up like this! I need freedom!"

"Oh yes I can, and watch me! From now on, you go to school, practice, and go straight home! If you keep this up then maybe I'll have second thoughts about even letting you on the team still."

"What?!"

"Anne, life is hard. You can't always have what you want. Your parents wouldn't-"

"Enough Morgan I don't want to hear another word about them!"

Morgan walked toward the stairs, "I'm done Anne, but one day you'll see."

Anne waited until Morgan closed the door to her room so she can run up to hers. She closed the door, jumped on to her bed and started to cry. She hated this, she hated how her mother was like. She would crush her dreams if she wanted too. Anne wanted a change, a change in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Quick note, I'm going to be going to school very soon and that means I won't be updating like I am now, but I won't forget about this! (: So please bear with me, I'll try to work on this whenever I can.**

Anne laid on her bed, the tears still coming down her face. All she wanted was to just get out and leave. It's like she was imprisoned here, in her own house. She can't do anything.

"When," she asked herself, "when will my life begin." (-See what I did there ;D haha..sorry) She grabbed her pillow from underneath and placed it onto her head. Then all of a sudden a small thud came from her balcony. At first Anne ignored it, but then she started to hear it more and it really started to scare her. She went over to her balcony door to see what was going on, there was nothing, she turned her back to it when again the thud came, scaring her. She grunted and opened her door and stood on the balcony, trying to see what was making that noise, then she was able to mask out, a small figure was standing in her backyard, she jumped.

"Oh my god, oh my god." She freaked out.

"Don't be scared," it was a male voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't say anything, I need to talk to you."

Good thing her mother's room was on the other side of the house, "who are you? How did you get into here? Why are you here? Why do you need to talk to me?" She panicked.

"Well if you come down here, I can answer all your questions." The voice said again.

"And how will I know that you're not going to kidnap me or something." Anne said harshly.

"Because I'm not, I have to inform you with something."

Anne thought about it for a moment, well by the sound of his voice, he didn't sound like an older man, probably a tiny bit older than her, but she was never sure about these things. She sighed, "alright, I'll be down in a minute."

"I'm counting." Oh a funny guy huh? Anne thought.

"Ha, funny." She said before going inside. She pulled out a flashlight since it was dark outside and she didn't plan on turning on the lights that were outside because she didn't want her mom to find out.

"Alright," she came back out, "I'm coming down."

"How are you-" he stopped after he saw her climb down the balcony. After living here for many years, Anne learned how to climb up and down her balcony.

"Alright, so who are you?" Anne said as she shined the light onto his face and was stunned to see him. He was a young, around her age and quite attracting. He was light skinned, lean and built, he had rich brown hair that cropped on his shoulders and covered parts of the sides of his face, that made him even more attracting, but what caught Anne's attention the most was his eyes, a piercing blue. Even more out there then her green eyes, which she always got compliments on. He was also wearing clothes that no one would wear around this time. He had a leather vest over a white T-shirt whit khaki pants and boots, really brought out his figure well.

"So, are you just going to just stand there or introduce yourself." Anne snapped.

The boy raised his eyebrow, "Are you always this sarcastic, or am I just unlucky?"

"Could be both."

"Alright, well I'll just cut to the chase. My name is Daniel, prince Daniel. Son of Queen Cinderella and Prince Charles (I didn't want to go with Charming so I gave him a name :P) and I'm here to save you."

Anne didn't want to, but she really wanted to laugh, _this guy is high _she thought to herself.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Why would I be joking, that's who I am."

"So you're telling me you're the son of two fairy tale characters, two fake characters?"

"We might all seem fake to you, but we're just from another dimension."

"Something is making me not want to believe this, gee, I don't know why."

"You have to believe me, and I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here for you."

"Well, what is it?"

"I didn't think this will be this hard, but well..ah there no other easier way to say this, but you have been living in a lie your entire life."

Anne chuckled, "you're joking right?"

Daniel shooked his head, "sadly I'm not. That woman, you so called your mother has been lying to you."

Anne didn't believe him, "I-I uh I don't know what you have been smoking, but I suggest you see someone about this."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I haven't been smoking anything to be honest, I'm only telling you the truth."

"Okay, well if you say that I've been living a lie my entire life. Do you even know who I am? Where I come from?" Anne said rudely, still not believing in him.

"My world, you come from my world."

Anne laughed softly, "that's not true, I am not from your world, where all Disney characters come from. They're not real, they're just from movies."

"That's people from this world are told to think, but we are real and you're one of them. Oh, and you want to know something else, you are the lost daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert. You're name is Sapphire Fitzherbert and not only that, you're also the one who can save us all. You see, our world has been put under a curse by the evil witch Maleficent, we can't do anything. We're imprisoned, we're slaves, we've been trying to stop her, but no one has seen her. She disappeared the same time you did, about sixteen years ago. All we know now is that only you can stop her. That's why I'm here, to bring you back."

Anne froze up, is this true. She can't be the daughter of Disney characters, it can't be true.

"No, what? I can't be, you must have the wrong girl Morgan told me my parents that my parents abandoned me..unless...and my name is not Sapphire Fitz-her-bert or however you say it, it's Anne Rider."

"I don't know who the woman is that has been raising you here, but she's been lying to you. Sapphire, you must believe me."

She looked down on the ground, "This is too much. I don't understand."

Daniel ran his hand through his perfect hair, "well I can show you, I was planning on like forcing you to come with me, but that's not the gentlemen thing to do." He pulled out a rounded object, "this brought me here, and it can take us both back, as long as I still have it. Sapphire-"

"Anne," she cut him off, "please, call me Anne. Sapphire is not my name."

"Yes it is, it's what your parents named you, but if you say so, Anne."

There's many other things she wanted to ask Daniel. Like how he got that transporting thing, how did he know about her and most of all she wanted to know her parents. If she really was the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene aka Flynn Rider, which Anne found strange because her name was Anne Rider, and well that's not the point, the point was that she wanted to confront them about leaving her on her own when she was only a baby.

"So do you want to or no? Which I hope you say yes because you'll save us all, and find out who you really are." Daniel cut off her train of thought.

"Oh, and you suppose you know?" Anne said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't, but maybe you will."

Anne thought about it, this can also give her a chance to escape Morgan's dungeon. Finally, a chance to rebel.

"Alright, lets go. Lets just see if you're telling the truth."

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be a fun road trip." Daniel said softly.

"Well back at ya." Anne clicked her teeth.

"Alright get behind me." Daniel pulled out the round teleport device, pushed the small button on the top and out came a picture of a kingdom.

"Is that where we're going."

"Yes, that's the kingdom of Corona, your kingdom. I also forgot to mention that you're a princess."

"What-" but before she could say anything, they jumped into the portal and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

"AAAH" Both Anne and Daniel screamed out as they fell onto the floor after the portal dropped them.

"Ugh, well it was easier the first time." Daniel said as he got up and helped Anne up as well.

"Yeah, next time watch out!" She wipe off the dirt that was on her jeans and look around. They landed in the middle of the forest. It was dark and gloomy and she was able to spot out a castle that was also extremely dark, almost sad looking. "Is that the kingdom of Corona?" Anne asked him.

"Yeah."

"Why is everything so dark and sad?"

"Ever since Maleficent cast her curse, it was ruled by all her evil minions, and of course being evil and all, they took over the kingdom, so now it's like this. My kingdom was completely destroyed months ago, my parents and a couple of out subjects managed to flee over here since your kingdom is the only one standing that the ghouls haven't took over..yet"

"Where are your parents?"

"They're being held hostage along with your parents in their own castle. I was there, but I managed to escape." He started to look around. "I think we should get going, a ghoul shouldn't far from here."

"Where are we going?" Anne asked him.

"I found a secret hide-out in this forest, hopefully the ghouls don't find it soon."

They continued to walk in silence, until Anne asked him something, "soo handsome, how were you able to figure out that I'm this "Sapphire girl" and the 'savoir'?" she made finger quotes.

"Well I..." he trailed off after he heard footsteps coming closer.

He gasped, "quick hide," he pushed Anne into the bushes.

"Ow," she rubbed her head, "you could of asked nicely."

"Sh, they'll hear us." Then he jumped into the bushes too.

"What is it?"

"Ghouls, if they find us, they'll capture and probably kill us."

"What do these ghouls look like?"

"Like monsters."

"Ugh, I know that, but do they have three eyes? A big nose? A-" Daniel put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. She got pissed.

"I told you to be quiet or they'll hear us." Daniel peeped out to make sure the ghoul passed, and he wasn't there anymore. "Alright, I think it's gone."

"You know, for a prince, you're not very much of a gentleman."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I guess we better get going."

They walked some more until Daniel stopped.

"What now?" Anne asked.

"In here," he walked into these leaves.

Anne raised her eyebrow, and followed him. It was a tunnel that led to an abandoned tower. "So this is your hide-out?"

"Yeah, no ghoul has been around here, or anyone else." He walked around the tower that had an opening and they both went in.

"So, you even managed to decorate a bit?" Anne asked as she looked around the tower.

"Oh no it was like this when I got here. Good thing you weren't here when I found this chunk load of hair."

"Hair?" Anne asked a bit confused.

Anne looked up and noticed the paintings, they were all so beautiful. She then paid attention to a specific painting. One that had a floating lanterns and a young girl with extremely long, blond hair looking up at them. She then remembered that Rapunzel once had very long hair, but was cut by Flynn.

"Hey princy," she asked, "is this suppose to be Rapunzel?"

He looked at the painting, "oh well I think so, my mom did tell me about her hair. I never noticed that."

"You've been here, and you've never noticed it?"

"Well I've only been here for a week, and it's not like I'm cramped in here all the time."

She looked at the painting again, that girl is suppose to be her mother, her biological mother, the one who left her. "Was the hair you found here, was it blond?"

"No, it was brown, why?"

"Oh then it can't be. Just wondering."

"Ookkayyy, well you want an apple?" He handed her an apple.

"Uh thanks," she was about to bite it, "wait, this isn't poisoned, right? Because you know we are in fairy tale land and-"

"It's not poisoned, don't worry. You haven't drived me crazy..yet."

"Funny," she said as she took a bite of the apple, "so, you haven't answered my questions."

"Oh right, well it's going to be long."

"We have time."

Daniel laughed, "you know has anyone told you how stubborn you are."

"Princy, you have no idea."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright princy get with the story. How did your stalker self find me?"

Daniel laughed, "okay here it goes. So while I was in the castle, I overheard some guards talking about Maleficent, I couldn't help but to listen. They were saying about how Maleficent was going to take over and blah blah blah. Then what caught my attention about when they started talking about the missing princess, about you. How Maleficent took you and sent you away to another world. Then they were talking about the portal jumper, the thing I used to get us here. It was the only way to get you here, so I had to find it. So really late at night, I looked through the whole castle trying to find where to would have the devices, then I spotted a room, guarded by two guards, I thought _maybe that's where they have it,_ soooo I managed to get their attention and make them leave their spots, I did, you know, I am a good fighter."

Anne laughed, "oh so I guess you can be like my knight in shiny armor?"

"Maybe, anyways once I went inside, there it was on just a simple stand. Hey, you should thank me for this, I was doing this all for you and I didn't even know you yet."

Anne pushed him softly, "just get on with it."

"Alright, well I figured out how to work, all you have to do is think of the place you want to go and the portal opens. I also realize that there's only two of these. I have one and apparently Maleficent has the other. So, I'm doomed if I ever loose this."

"Wow, so it all makes sense now. I guess I can believe you now."

Daniel laughed.

"And no one has ever heard of Maleficent?"

"No one has in years, they don't know how she does. Taking over and not being in sight, guessing all her henchmen do the work and she just sits back and watches."

They both sat in silence, when Anne heard a noise coming from upstairs. Anne jumped into Daniel's lap, "is it a ghoul?! Maleficent?!"

Then a strange looking small man came down, "oh well Daniel, you never told me you had a girlfriend!" He said in a scratchy voice.

Anne quickly hopped off Daniel's lap, "no, Kicko, this is Anne aka Sapphire Fitzherbert."

"Oh, so you're the one everybody talks about. Well pleasure to meet you, I am Kicko."

"Nice meeting you too," she extended her hand to his and he kissed it, "oh a gentlemen, even more than Daniel."

Daniel scoffed, "I saved Kicko from ghouls when I escaped here."

"Yeah, those darn ghouls, they've been after me for years and thanks to Prince Daniel, he saved me from being imprisoned, and you don't want to go there. No way!"

"You see, Kicko is the only elf that does all kinds of magic in this land and the ghouls need him to do, well evil things."

"My, my Miss Sapphire may I say what a pretty little lady you are."

Anne chuckled and played with her hair, "Thanks Kicko, I like your ears."

"Oh, so you're not going to tell him to call you Anne?" Daniel said as he crossed his arms.

"Actually no, because Kicko has been nice to me unlike you who pushed me into a bush, and covered my mouth."

"Daniel, how can you do that to the nice lady?"

He scoffed, "well I'm going to sleep, you can sleep on my bed princess, make yourself comfortable. I'm sleeping here."

"Oh, so now I'm princess?"

"Well technically you are, you know having famous parents and all."

"Yeah parents who dumped me." Anne mumbled.

"What?"

"What, I didn't say anything." Anne managed a smile.

Daniel scowled at her, "right, well anyways head to bed princess, got a big day tomorrow."

"What are we doing?"

"Going to the castle, duh."

"Oh," the thought of that scared her.

"I'll show her to the room dear prince," he grabbed her hand, "come on deary, time for some sleep."

"Night, princcyyyy."

Daniel chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Morgan had woken up early, with no idea that her daughter was gone. She was surprised when she didn't see Anne in the kitchen, she usually is awake around this time. Morgan went up to her room to check on her.

"Anne are you-" She froze up when she saw she wasn't there. "Anne. Anne!" She ran out of the room and kept on calling, "Anne where are you?!" She tugged at her hair and ran into her room and into her closet. Morgan, pulled on a small string that hanged from the wall, and revealed secret steps that led to a lair, her lair. In there, there was a giant mirror on one side of the wall.

"Show me Anne! Where is she?" The mirror made clouds and circled them around revealing Anne asleep in the tower. Then the mirror zoomed out and showed the forest and the kingdom of Corona.

Morgan gasped and fell back onto a table, "No! It can't be! How did she-" She pulled at her hair some more. Then she went over to a shelf and behind it, she pulled out a small round device, the other portal jumper.

"I think it's time to pay a visit to that old kingdom of Corona, the only one I have left to destroy! But first, I have to get Anne, she must never know about anything and I hope she's still clueless."


	13. Chapter 13

Anne still laid in bed asleep until she heard a knock on the door, "waky waky Annie, time for us to get going." It was Daniel.

She sat up and yawned, "why this early?" She stretched.

"Because, the sooner we get to the castle, the better. Plus, we'll avoid a lot of ghouls this way too."

"Alright, let me change."

"Okay, we'll meet you downstairs."

Anne sat on the side of the bed and stretched some more, it felt like not even the sun was out. She fixed her shirt and jeans, pulled on her jean jacket that she was wearing and her combat boots. She looked into the mirror and made a face.

"Boy am I a mess," she looked into the dresser that was in the room, hoping she'll find a brush, and she did. She brushed her frizzy hair and not happy with it, she parted it and made two small braids one on each side, luckily her hair was long enough to do that. Good thing, she had two hairbands around her wrists to keep them in place, she never left home without them. Then she finally put her purple beanie on and ran downstairs.

"What is taking her so long?" Daniel said with an annoyed tone, "you know," he called out, "we're not going to the royal ball, so I don't know why you're taking forever."

"Hey, I'm a girl, it's a natural thing." She said as she walked down the stairs, Daniel couldn't help but stare. Even though he was a bit annoyed by her, she was really rude and sarcastic with him and also very stubborn, she still had this bubbly and playful attitude that Daniel really liked. She was also very beautiful too, her rich brown hair that past her shoulders, her light tanned skin, and her piercing green eyes, but since he a bit annoyed by her, he did not like her like that. All he was planning on doing was to take her to her parents, have her break the curse that way he can return to his own kingdom and live a normal life.

"What, is there something in my teeth?" Anne said to him.

"Oh no, you look good."

Anne managed to smile, "thanks."

"Come on you too," Kicko cut in, "it's almost dawn, we better get going."

"Right, lets go."

They left the tower, and started their journey to the tower.

"Alright, if we don't get distracted, we can probably get to the kingdom by late afternoon. Hopefully we don't run into any ghouls." Daniel said.

"But you said there's no ghouls around this time." Anne replied.

"There's always ghouls around, just not as much around this time."

"Don't worry miss, I'll protect ya." Kicko said as he pulled a small knife out of his satchel.

"Aw thanks." Then they started walking.

It was already noon, and they still should no sign in getting to the kingdom any time soon. Anne continued to walk, but then stopped as she noticed a wanted sign on a tree, with Daniel's face on it.

"Oh princy, I didn't know you were a wanted criminal."

Daniel stopped and looked at it, "oh yeah, you know that's probably for when I escaped the castle, and beat up some guards, oh and stole the portal jumper, but no big."

"It says here they want you dead."

"That's why we're going to avoid any ghouls as best as possible. Now lets go princess, your kingdom await you."

While Daniel was ahead of them, Kicko and Anne had a small talk.

"So, you can create any magic you want?" Anne asked him.

"Oh yes Miss Sapphire and I'm the only one who can do it in this land. Well, I am mostly known for my dark magic uses, before the curse a lot of people would see me for that, they would want me to do evil things to people they didn't like and I don't like that. I wanted my magic to be used for good, and I never go the chance too once the curse started. I knew I had to go into hiding because sooner or later the ghouls would capture me and take my magic. It's terrible."

"Yes, that is. Are there ghouls really uh bad?"

"Oh horrible creatures who destroy everything in their path."

"That's why we're doing out best to avoid them." Daniel cut in, "so Anne, we told you a little about us, now I'm kind of getting curious about your back story. So, I know that you were taken from your parents at birth and raised in that world, who exactly raised you."

"Oh well, her name is Morgan and she's my adoptive mother," and Anne paused for a moment, "you know what, I don't really know a lot about her. Like I don't know where she comes from, how she adopted me or nothing. She doesn't have any family either and I know she raised me and all that, but it's like she had me caged in my own house. I wasn't allowed to do anything. My cheer team would always invite me to places and all the time she would say no. So like this is kind of the first time, I go somewhere far without her on my tail." She wasn't planning on telling him what she says about her parents, she didn't find it right plus she barely knows him.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "So this Morgan lady, you don't know where she comes from? And she really treated you that way?"

Anne nodded her head, "she always told me that I'll never make it in life without her, that I'll always be dependent of her" she pulled at her braid, "and I just want the chance to show her that I'm not a baby anymore, that I can do things myself. Ugh it's just too much." She looked down on the floor.

Daniel sighed, "well, you're doing this without her, and you're doing quite fine, couldn't blame ya."

"I know!" She said in a bubbly tone, but then cleared her throat, "I know. So princy, we told you about our back story, and you said you have, but that was just how you found me."

Daniel laughed, "why would you want to know about me, you don't like me."

"I never said I didn't like you, you're just a pain."

Daniel scoffed, "Alright, I'll give you a small story on the great Prince Daniel. It's not much, kind of boring. Well, I am the son of Cinderella and Charles, so yes I am destined to be the next heir to the throne, but when I grew up my parents acted more like parents than rulers. They would always take care of me and not have the maids do it all the time which is really something that means a lot to mean. My mother would show me how to cook and read stories to me every night, while my father should me how to fence and horse back ride, well once I got older at least. We were just a great big happy family, but then the curse came and all the happiness ended. Now my parents are prisoners along with the others and I hardly get to see them." Daniel put his face down.

Anne thought about what he said, it must really be nice to have parents like that. Who actually cared and were there for you. "Your parents love you very much, princy. You're a lucky man."

Daniel smiled, "thanks, I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for them, and don't worry I'm one hundred percent sure that your parents will love you too."

"Oh well," Anne chuckled a bit, "there's something about that I-" she was cut off by the sounds of voices.

"Hold that thought Anne," he heard what it was, "it's ghouls. Quick Kicko, Anne get behind that tree."

"What are you going to do?" Anne asked nervously.

"Just go."

"Come on Miss Sapphire," Kicko led Anne to the tree.


	14. Chapter 14

While Kicko and Anne hid behind the tree, Daniel kept on a look out for the ghouls, he spotted two of them. Daniel sneaked up from behind them and attacked them. Anne couldn't see him, but all she heard was grunting and she was freaking out. Daniel managed to knock both of them out, but another ghoul came up from behind and grabbed him from the collar of his vest.

"Looky here fellas," the ghoul said to the other two behind him, "looks like we caught ourselves a prince."

"Oh and not just any prince," one of the other ghouls said, "the famous Prince Daniel, who would of know a prince would ever become a wanted criminal."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to have some fun in torturing this fella," he pointed his sword underneath's Daniel's chin.

Anne manged to hear all of it, "Oh my gosh, Kicko we have to save him! They're going to kill him!"

"But the ghouls, they're too strong!"

"We have to try! What about your magic?"

"I have never used my magic for fighting skills."

"Just try Kicko, come on Daniel is going to die!"

Anne and Kicko ran over to where the ghouls had Daniel, and then got in front of them.

"Well, well, well," the ghoul who was holding Daniel said, "looks like you got yourself some protectors."

"Ay, isn't that the elf man, we've been trying to look for?" The smallest of the ghouls said.

"Oh why yes it is, men looks like we got ourselves some triple prizes if we even take the pretty girl with us. I'm sure the pretty girl is no harm."

"Think again." Anne said as her inner cheer came to her and she started doing cartwheels toward them, she then finished off with kicking the main ghoul in the face. Kicko then blasted magic towards him, making him fall to the ground and dropping Daniel. Once Daniel was free, he fought off the other two, while Anne and Kicko helped him. They managed to kill off the three ghouls. The three of them were trying to catch their breath.

"Woah Annie I didn't know you had that in you." Daniel said to her.

"Oh um yeah I didn't know either, hey but it was Kicko who helped out the most."

"Oh no Miss Sapphire, if it wasn't for your high flying moves, I wouldn't have the strength to do that."

"How did you learn that."

"Well, cheer does help out, made me really flexible."

"What is this 'cheer'?" Daniel asked.

"You don't have that here?"

He shooked his head.

Anne gave him a blank stare, "really, um well it's basically what's it's called. We cheer, we cheer on sport teams by liking doing flips and jumping in the air and stuff."

"Oh, well sounds fun I guess."

"Daniel, any chance that we're any close to the kingdom, my feet are killing mah." Kicko said as he stopped to rubbed his feet.

He pushed away some branches and smiled to what was ahead of him, "look, we're almost there, we can finally see the kingdom."

The three of them took a glance at it, "oh finally, I need some rest." Kicko said as he was the first to go.

"After you princess." Daniel held the branch so she can get through.

"Oh, so you're being a gentleman now?" She playfully said.

"Hey, I'm a prince, it's in my blood to be one."

"Well, you're barely showing it. Come on handsome, the kingdom awaits us."

Daniel laughed, this girl was really just too much.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright we're finally here." The three of them stood right in front of the bridge that took you to the village of the kingdom, the whole place was quiet and lifeless.

"It's so sad and depressing."

"That's cause of the curse sweetheart."

"How many nicknames are you going to come up for me?"

"As many as I can think of," Daniel said while looking at his nails.

Kicko pushed both of them forward, "come on you two lovebirds. No time for chit chat."

Anne couldn't help it, but she felt herself blush.

The village it self was such a depressing sight to see, no one was out, only guards were, but Anne, Daniel, and Kicko still had to stay out of sight. They were able to hear people worrying in their homes, people running from guards.

Daniel looked up at the gray sky, "we better hurry soon, looks like a storm is coming in."

"So it's really that bad huh?"

"The curse? Yeah, this village used to be one with happiness and no worries, now those days are just distant memories, been like this for years."

"Did your kingdom end up like this?"

Daniel nodded his head, "it was like this, then they went and killed off everyone, that's why we have to stop this now before the same thing happens here. People are even afraid to leave their own houses, just not to long ago, the ghouls and guards brunt down houses for fun and laughed at the trapped people inside, even young children."

"Oh my gosh, they really are evil."

"Not just that, they raid into peoples' homes, take their food, and anything else they want. Anyone who tries to stop them is killed off."

"Rapunzel and Eugene don't do anything about this?"

"They can't, they are prisoners in their very own castle, anyone who tries to rebel is hanged and can if one of them try to stand up against them, they will kill them and everyone else in the kingdom."

Anne gave him a disgusted look, how can people be this cruel, how can this Maleficent woman want this, "and" she gulped, "I'm the only one who can stop this."

"Yup, princess it's you."

"And the prophecy says," Kicko cut in, "that the only way to stop this curse, if you are the only one that kills Maleficent."

"What? So you mean I have to kill someone? With no help? I can't do that! I don't have the guts to kill someone!" Anne freaked out.

"I'm so sorry Miss Sapphire, but that's just the way it is."

They walked some more in the village, dodging every guard they saw, Anne then spotted a little girl on a corner. She stopped and looked at her, she was small, maybe around five years old, she was dirty also with torn clothes. Anne felt sorry for her, she felt the need to help her, it was starting to get cold, she touched to beanie she was wearing on her head and went to her.

"Anne, what are you doing?" Daniel demanded, but she ignored him and went to her.

The little girl got scarred when she saw her, "don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." The girl didn't say anything, "here," Anne took off her beanie and handed it to her, the little girl gave her a confused look, "it's for the cold, you put it on your head, it's not much, but it'll help." The girl finally took the beanie and smiled at her, Anne then remembered she was wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath her jean jacket, and felt like the little girl needed more than just that hat. "Here," she removed her jacket, "take this too, don't want you to get a cold now." The little girl slowly grabbed the jacked and smiled, "thanks," she said very softly. "Now you better go on inside," Anne told her, "it's going to start raining." The girl got up and gave her one last smile and ran off, before Anne got up, she came back again and gave her a hug, Anne hugged her back, then she disappeared.

"Aw, and I thought you were just some heartless girl." Daniel said sarcastically.

"You just don't know me that well, I'm a nice person..well to some people."

Daniel scoffed, "Ha," he then felt a rain drop on his forehead, "Oh no this rain is going to slow us down."

"Why? We're going to the castle, it's not like the rain is acid or something."

"You really think we'er going through the front gate? It's full of guards! We'll have to climb around it."

"Climb? Um, alright."

"We'll go once the rain stops, but first lets find some shelter." Daniel looked around, the houses around them were abandoned, "lets go in this one."

They entered the small place, and it looked like it was raided before, the furniture was on the floor, there was glass broken on the floor.

"I guess this will have to do, for now."

"Lets get ourselves warmed up, got a bid day ahead of us." Kicko said, "I'll go find us food in the village."

"I'll go with you," Daniel said to him.

"No, I think you should stay here with Miss Sapphire, she needs to be protected."

"But you're wanted! You need to be protected more."

"I'll be fine, that's why I have magic on our side."

"So now you're leaving me here with her," Daniel scoffed.

"Oh and that's a bad thing?" Anne crossed her arms.

"Come one, Miss Sapphire is right, she's not bad, okay well I better get going before it get dark. Bye." And he left out the door.

"Look on the bright side Princy, at least you'll get some rest."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "Sure."


	16. Chapter 16

Anne wandered around the small house, she thought the people in here ran off, or even killed considering the fact that they left a lot of stuff behind, even clothes. Anne walked into one bedroom and noticed a bunch of clothes on the floor, she figured a girl once lived here because there was a lot of dresses on the floor. She also noticed the window was broken, Anne then turned to her reflection in the mirror. She fixed her hair, she took them out of the braids and let it down, the braids caused her hair to crease a bit, but she felt gross about it. "I need to shower," she said to herself. Shen then noticed her clothes, they felt dirty and was in a need to change. She turned around and faced the clothes on the floor, "well, I guess no one is coming back anytime soon," then she started to look through it, hoping she'll find another outfit. She had no luck, most of it were dresses, and well dresses. Then on the other side of the room, there was another pile of clothes, and she was liking what she was seeing. There was shirts, vests, and pants all for women. Anne got out cream colored pants, a white long sleeve cotton shirt, and a fur vest. "Yes, it fits." Anne said as she tried them on, then she went to the mirror, "this doesn't look that bad, I can fit it now," she softly laughed at herself. She pulled on her boots, then ran out the room, she spotted Daniel sitting on the table.

"Thinking hard Princy?" Anne said as she walked in.

She startled him, "hm, oh yeah kind of, I was thinking of how we're going to get into the castle."

"Well, you'll come up with a plan won't you? You're good at that."

"Well thanks, so what did you went shopping or something?"

"What oh this, I found it in one of the rooms, they left all their clothes and well I took some so I can 'fit in'" She quotes with her fingers.

"Well, I guess the woman or girl who was living here, probably paid a lot of money to get that type of clothes, not a lot of woman were that."

"Well, they should it is quite comfy, we can get clothes like this like nothing where I come from."

Daniel half smiled, "well were not there aren't we. Sorry princess, I would offer you a drink, but I checked and there's nothing."

Anne laughed, "that's okay, I can live." She sat down and joined him, "so Princy, lets just say I 'break the curse' lets say I'm the one. What are you going to do afterwards?"

"Well, probably go back to my kingdom, and get ready to take my place as king soon, well to learn to be one. Then probably start getting ready for marriage."

"Oh I didn't know you're getting married."

"Oh no, I'm not, but I'm eighteen already and I haven't been looking for a bride and that's like the biggest crime of all time if you're royalty. My parents are waiting for the day that I tell them that I have found my bride, but I just keep disappointing them, and they're going to have to live with it."

"Is it because you're not ready to be wed or you just don't want that responsibility already? I mean cause eighteen is a bit young to be married."

"Well in your world probably, but here it's too old to be unmarried, especially if you're a prince or princess, and well it's not that I'm ready I just," he paused, "I want to marry for love, and I haven't found it yet, I haven't found my 'dream girl.'"

Anne smiled at what he said, even though he can be quite rude, he was still a gentleman at heart, "That's cute that you're waiting for love, guys in my world don't care about it."

"Well, they're a bunch of stink heads," they both laughed, "but yeah I'll know when I'll find her, and I hope she'll feel the same way too."

Anne moved a tiny bit closer to him and tilted her head, "She will, I mean who wouldn't love your smart alac mouth, and your rude comments."

"Not to mention my good looks." He winked at her.

"Oh now you're just being cocky."

"Like you aren't."

"I'm actually not." Anne flipped her hair.

"Yeah right, anyways enough about me, how about you? What are you going to do after? No first tell me about love?"

"Oh well," Anne played with her hair, "I never really experienced it, it's different in my world, like once we fall in love we don't get married right away. We wait until it's right."

"Well wouldn't it already be right if you guys are in love."

"Well yeah I guess, I never really seen it that way, like people say they're in love, but they just end up breaking up and never seeing each other again."

Daniel chuckled, "then that's not love, they just think they are. I mean I wouldn't tell someone I love them until I truly mean it and I plan to stay with them till they day I die."

"You do have a point, yeah my world thoughts about love are just well poop."

Daniel laughed, "Poop? Well that's a funny way to describe it, and you never had like a relationship or something?"

Anne shooked her head, "Nope, I've never had a guy pay attention to me or anything, guys in my world don't like girls who are quiet like me."

"But you're not quiet at all."

"Well, this is because I really didn't like you at first, but now I grown fond of you," she lightly punched him on the arm.

"And, well those guys are really missing out on you, you're beautiful, both inside and out."

Anne blushed and looked down, "thanks."

Daniel smiled, she really was and he couldn't help it, was he...no he can't, not with this girl. He's only known her for a little time. "So," he said to keep his mind off that, "what are you going to do after?"

Anne sighed, she had no idea what she was going to do, "I don't know, I might just go back."

"Back? To your world? And live with that woman who treats you wrong?"

"Well I have no where else to go and it's not that bad, I'll be able to leave one day...I hope, if she doesn't keep on saying that I'm no good and won't even make it five minutes in the real world."

"She really does say that."

She nodded her head, "I've never told anyone this, kind of weird."

"Well you told me, and now I feel like a special person." They both laughed softly.

"But, you know you have your real parents here, why won't you stay with them." He paused for a second, "You have no idea how much they miss you huh? They cry about you all the time. Why are you even going to go back to her?"

Anne sighed and played with the tips of her hair, she didn't want to say why and what she was told about her parents. Plus, she was shocked about what he said about her parents. Could they really miss her? Was he telling the truth? "Well actually to tell you the truth-"

"I got food!" Kicko had finally came back from searching for food.

"Oh great! I'm starving!" Daniel said and helped Kicko with the food, "oh what were you going to say Anne?"

"Oh, um I'll tell you later?"

Daniel nodded his head in agreement then focused on the food. Anne was a bit hungry herself so she joined them; she decided not telling him what she thought about her parents, it was no one his concern anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel, Kicko, and Anne had to wait until the morning to go to the castle, it had rained all night.

"You guys ready?" Daniel said as he was fixing his vest.

"Yes, are you Kicko?" Anne turned to him.

"Yes, I am Miss Sapphire, are you ready Mr. Daniel?"

"I've been ready, now lets go, the sooner we get to the castle, the less of guards there would be."

They left the small and started walking to the castle, it wasn't very far from where they were. Anne had managed to not get Daniel in asking her about her parents. After they ate, she told them that she was going to bed, but she wasn't even tired at all. She went in the bed in where she found the clothes and just laid there, thinking and listening. She heard Daniel and Kicko talking, but couldn't exactly understand what they were saying. She also thought about all this, how was she going to face her parents? Anne started to fell less hate for them now, she still didn't like that, but it wasn't hatred anymore. She also thought about Morgan, she's probably blown up already, she's been gone for quite awhile. Anne wouldn't doubt it if she's already called the SWAT team.

"Alright, we're here," the three of them looked up at the enormous castle.

"We're climbing that?" Anne asked as she pointed at the castle.

"Actually," Daniel laughed, "we aren't, we're actually going under it, I just wanted to scare you." He wink at her.

_Gosh why is he so cute, _Anne thought to herself, "Ha, funny Princy, so what's the plan? And I mean the real plan." She pointed at him and put a hand on her hip.

"Okay calm down Princess, actually you're not officially a princess, so you can't tell me what to do."

Anne narrowed her eyes.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "stubborn."

"Stop with the flirting and lets get on with it." Kicko busted out.

Daniel pointed at Anne as in saying 'it's all her fault', "okay first I'm going to ask you something, can you guys swim?"

"Yeah I mean I'm not the best, but I can swim." Anne said.

"Daniel, with magic, you can do anything." Kicko said after.

"Okay good because we're going to do some swimming. Come one this way."

Kicko and Anne followed him all the way until they reached a moat the went under the castle, the moat was a murky green color, and had a very strange odor.

"Please don't tell me were going to swim in that." Anne whined as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry princess it's the only way."

"But do we have to? I mean isn't there another way we can go in?"

"Not that I know of, this will have to do. Look you see those bars over there, they're just the right size for all of us to fit in and once we're in, we'll be in the dungeon. I'll tell you the rest once we get in there."

"Are you sure we have to do this like- AH!" Daniel had pushed her into the moat. "EWW! Princy, you have lost your gentlemanness!"

"Hey, it's probably the only way I can get you in, and to get you to shut up." He mumbled.

"What?"

"What I didn't say anything." Daniel gave her an innocent smile.

"Okay, I'm going in," Kicko jumped in after, then Daniel followed.

"This stinks, like really bad," Anne said as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"You know, you do look cute with your hair pushed back and wet." Daniel said.

"Shut up." She scoffed.

"Oh I agree."

"Okay, come on lets swim, take a deep breath." They started to swim, but it was a bit too murky so it was hard to see. Daniel was in front, and he touched something metal, it was the bars. He looked back to see if Kicko and Anne were still behind him, he saw two figures, it was them. He waited until they both touched the bars, then they went inside, trying to squeeze in. They swam up to the surface and gasped for air.

"Okay," He said while trying to catch his breath, "we made it, you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're okay," Kicko said, "are you Miss Sapphire?"

Anne was still trying to catch her breath, she nodded.

"Okay come on," Daniel jumped out of the moat.

The dungeon was cold, dark with only fire torches lighting it.

"For some reason I thought they had everyone trapped in here."

"Oh they were actually being genoures with us, they let us stay in the castle. Alright, so here's what we're going to do, you see those stairs?" He pointed to a set of stairs that went up, "those lead into the castle, now we're going to have to be very quiet because there's guards all over the place, hopefully they still have them in the center of the castle. Now lets go."

Daniel had opened the door that led to the castle, he peaked out to check if there was anyone around, there was no one. "Coast is clear," he whispered and he stepped out so Anne and Kicko can get out. "This way." They tiptoed through the castle, still no sign of anyone, then Daniel heard a voice.

He gasped then led Anne and Kicko behind a wall.

"Nah, lets spare their lives, for now. Maleficent is to return soon and she'll determine the faiths of the royal junks." It was one of the guards.

"Well, I was hoping to shed some blood," another guard said.

Daniel gasped, they might kill his parents! Anne held onto his arm, she was hoping they wouldn't get caught.

"Come on tough guy, lets go check on those peasants," the guard said.

Daniel checked if they were still there, "they're gone," he whispered. Then they hurried to the main part of the castle. "I think we should quietly start running, the sooner we get to them, the better."

As they ran, they passed by guards in rooms, thankfully none of them saw them, except for one, but Daniel managed to kill him off and hide him away.

"This way, we're almost there," Daniel grabbed Anne's arm and they started to run. They finally saw a group of people sitting down. "It's them!"

There was about twenty of them, couples huddling together who looked exhausted. Daniel ran up to two of them, a couple, the woman wore a blue torn up gown, and the mas was in rags. He hugged them, Anne figured it was his parents, Cinderella and Charles (quick note: I gave Prince Charming a name :P) Anne scanned the whole room, everyone cuddled together and looking at her, but there was one couple who focused on her the most, Anne gasped when she saw them and she knew just who they were. It was Rapunzel and Eugene.


	18. Chapter 18

Anne froze up when she saw them. She was standing in front of her parents, her real parents, but she was also standing in front of the parents who she thought have left her. Rapunzel and Eugene looked at her confusingly, wondering if she's the daughter they have hoped on seeing again. The daughter that was taken away from them, the one that Eugene and Rapunzel cried about every night, hoping she'll come back to them. It was Eugene who took a step forward, towards Anne, Anne did the same, she felt her heart beat fast. Eugene got closer and they finally stopped when they were close enough, Eugene half smiled at her and Anne did the same thing. He slowly reached up and gently put his hand underneath her chin, Rapunzel was behind him watching everything, Anne nervously smiled again, and just with that Eugene knew who she was. He knew it was their daughter, the one who they've been waiting for sixteen years. He hugged her, hugged her with such force, Anne was caught by surprise, she knew who this man was, it was her father, her biologically father. Although not really wanting too, she hugged him back, holding in the tears. Eugene let her go, wiping the tears off his face, so Rapunzel could hug her.

"Oh my Sapphire! You're back!" Rapunzel cried out and hugged Anne, not wanting to let go.

Anne hugged her back too, but then her she started to remember everything, all the things Morgan said about them. How they left her, how they were drunks not going anywhere in life. Anne wasn't going to accept them that easily and she really didn't think acting like this would win her heart. Anne tried to hold in her tears and swallowed the big lump in her throat and pushed Rapunzel away. Rapunzel gasped and gave her a completely shocked look. Eugene joined her side. Even Daniel, who saw everything was in shocked too.

Anne looked at both of them and shooked her head, "No, this-it can't be. I'm not taking you back just like that. You really think just because you gave me hugs and cried your hearts out would make me forgive you?"

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at her confusingly, "What do you mean forgive us?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, so now you guys forgot huh? You forgot how you just abandoned me when I was only a baby. How you were drunks when you had me."

"What? We never abandoned you. You were token away from us, from our own hands." Eugene explained.

Anne still wasn't buying it, "No, that's not true," she looked down and tugged at her hair, "she told me you guys left you."

Rapunzel slowly walked up to her, "Sapphire, who told you that? We never were drunks, we loved you so much." She grabbed both her hands.

Anne looked into her own mother's eyes, this was her real mother, the one who gave birth to her, but she still didn't believe her, she snatched her hands out of Rapunzel's and she gasped. "My name is not Sapphire, it's Anne." Anne said harshly.

But before Rapunzel or Eugene could say anything, a group of three guards came in. Daniel grabbed Anne and hid until the guards went away.

"Look, you royal scums," One of the guards said, "good news for today."

"And we really mean good news," another one of the guards said.

"The master had allowed us to let you go, as in you can wander the castle..for now."

"But," the third guard took out a knife and brought it to Eugene's throat, Rapunzel and the rest gasped out, "if any one of you try to escape, we will kill you in a way you fear most." The guard took the knife from Eugene's throat leaving only a small cut. Rapunzel went to his side. The guards left and opened the doors for them.

Daniel made sure they were all gone before they went back to them. Anne felt tears coming down her face. She felt like she was going to explode. She didn't know who to believe, her parents, or the woman who raised her and was always there for her.

"Look Anne," Eugene said to her, "if that's how you want to go by, I don't know who told you that, but you have no idea how much we cried for you, how much your mother suffered, and you choose to not believe us?"

Anne bit her lips, "I don't know what to believe, this is just too much."

"You have to believe us." Rapunzel said softly.

Anne looked at both of them, she shooked her head, and ran off.

"No Sapphire wait!" Rapunzel called out.

"I'll go get her." Daniel ran after her.

"Anne wait, please!" Daniel called out, but she kept on running.

Anne cried out and ran into a door that lead into a balcony, she leaned over it, still crying. Daniel saw her, and her to her.

"Anne, what's wrong?! Why are you acting like that?" Daniel grabbed the sides of her arms, and tried to calm her down.

Anne looked down of the floor, trying to hide her tears, "I can't accept them."

"Why didn't you tell me that Morgan was telling you lies about your parents?"

"Because I didn't feel the need in telling you!" She wiped the tears of her cheeks, "and they're not lies!"

"What? You choose to still believe her?! Anne, your parents loved you, you were taken away from them when you were only a baby, Maleficent was the one who took you! I know that because we all have seen them cry for you! And all you're doing is hurting them even more! Couldn't you see how they acted when they saw you, they saw you for the first time in sixteen years!"

Anne just looked away and didn't say anything.

Daniel sighed, "you're just too stubborn, but alright I tried." He turned around and saw Rapunzel and Eugen waiting at the door, "look right not you're parents are waiting at the door, and I really think you should give them a chance to talk to you, about everything."

Anne sniffed and looked at Rapunzel and Eugene, "alright."

"Yay! Now toughen up," he wiped the small tear of her cheek and left the balcony.

"She's all yours," Daniel left the balcony and Anne looked towards her parents.

Rapunzel went first and walked towards her daughter, not giving up on her.


	19. Chapter 19

Rapunzel and Anne were standing face to face, not saying a word to each other. Anne looked at her mother and studied her features. She shared many things with her, her eyes, the way she smiled and even the tiny freckles that Rapunzel had on her nose. Anne had those as well. Just Anne's hair was a bit more darker than hers, it was more like Eugene's hair color.

"Sapphire, and don't say anything. I'm going to call you Sapphire, because that's what we named you."

Anne didn't say anything.

"Just hear me out, please. You have no idea how much this hurts for me, that you're rejecting me like this."

"I just don't know what to believe, all my life I just been told that my parents never cared for me, that's why I can't accept you."

"But don't you understand? We never left you, you were taken away from us! Snatched from my own arms! By Maleficent, she took you and now she's been destroying our land and everyone else. You have to believe us, I love and I always will no matter what," she grabbed both her hands, this time Anne didn't let go.

Anne felt a lump in her throat and her heart ache, this was her mother for crying out loud and how could she been lying if she's talking to her like this with so much pain.

"I can't believe after all these years, I finally found you. I told my adoptive mother that if I ever found my real parents, I would never accept them, no matter what, but now I don't think I can. But the same time, I just can't believe you! My adoptive mother, the one who was there for me is my real mother. She raised me!"

Rapunzel gasped, "You're being really stubborn, and I don't know who this woman is, but I know she lied to you. In time you'll see." Anne let go of her hands and faced away from her.

Rapunzel sighed and started singing a song softly. Anne gasped when she heard the song. She was singing the healing song.

"That song," Anne said, "it sounds familiar, like I've heard it before."

"It's the song I would sing to you every night before you'll go to sleep. It's a really special song to me, that's the last thing I said to you before you were taken away from me." Rapunzel looked back at her, holding in her tears.

Anne felt the tears coming down, she hugged herself.

"I'll talk to her." Eugene told Rapunzel.

Anne now had to face her father.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, Anne what's up with you? Are you always this stubborn?"

Anne just shooked her head, "Too much information to process in my head okay."

Eugene raised an eyebrow, "Alright, have it your way, but you know what's funny. Daniel told me your last name is Rider, well your fake last name, which is funny because a long time ago, I used to go by Flynn Rider. Who raised you?"

Anne wiped her face, "Her names Morgan, she's my adoptive mother."

"Well whoever she is, she's a liar and you choose to believe her more than your own parents!"

"Well she told me about you guys everyday and well yeah I do!"

Eugene crossed his arms, "You know you remind me a lot of when I was younger. You have a strong personality, a one where you don't care what people think of you. That's how I was."

Anne made a face at him.

"Yup, you're mine, listen Anne we love you, I will always love you. When you were right in front of us, I felt like my world wasn't collapsing anymore like it has been for sixteen years. Please come back to us, we beg of you."

Anne looked away from him, he was making good points maybe they were right, they never left her, but she wanted to see Morgan and face her with her lies. She has lied to her her entire life.

"Daddy, you're my dad." Anne paused, "wow, that's the first time I have said that in my life."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Okay before I move on I'll like to say thank you sooo much for those of you who have favorited and reviewed this story! I'm so happy you guys like this story, makes me feel great about this :') Oh and I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been updating this as much :/ I just been soo caught up with school and it just doesn't give me time to work on this, but I'm going to try to update this as much as possible! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! :O Okay back to the story!**

Eugene smiled at Anne and hugged her, she hugged him back.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me, how you finally accepted us."

Anne nuzzled her face in his arms, "me too." She said softly.

"Alright, I'm going to go cheer your mother up. Do you want to come inside with me?"

"I'll be right there, just let me bring myself back together." She smiled.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Then he left.

Anne sighed and smiled, tearing up again, but this time of joy. She finally has her real family and now knows the truth about them, but the thought of her having to save them, and Daniel's family scares her, she's not brave enough to take on someone as evil as Maleficent. Then there was still one other problem, there was still Morgan, Anne doesn't even know how she's doing. She's been gone for awhile, Morgan has probably had ten panic attacks by now. She also wants to confront her about all her lies about her parents too.

"Well, well, well," Anne gasped as she heard a familiar voice, "Well look who I spotted."

Anne turned around and almost wanted to faint at the sight, it was Morgan, sitting on the balcony.

"Morgan?! How did you-how did you get here?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I was able to find you. None of that matters, what matters is that you ran out, without even telling me. With some stranger and come all the way over here. How could you do this to me?!"

Anne crossed her arms, "Oh that's nice Morgan, how could you do this to me?!"

"Oh so now you think that after all this you can start calling me Morgan huh?"

"Um yeah, okay I have found out a lot today and I can call you whatever I want because you're not my mother! You've been lying to me my entire life."

"Are you really going to believe them?! Anne how can you be so guilble! You just met these people, what if they're lying to you?"

"How can you say that? You have no idea. They never left me, I was taken away from them! Why did you tell me that?!"

"So now they're telling you this?" Morgan started to laugh, "Oh Anne they're trying to hide that from you. They're the ones lying to you!"

Anne couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I think you're being very immature with this. They also told me that my real name is Sapphire, Sapphire Fitzherbert."

"Immature? Me? Anne look at you! See, you even believe that they named you, please Anne that's foolish! I can't believe after all this, you choose to side with them, people you just met over me, the woman who raised you. Who's the one who feed you? Who's the one who bought you everything? Who's the one that would drive you from place to place for your cheer? Who's the one who protected you?! Rapunzel may have brought you into this world, but I'm the one who raised you for sixteen years! I am your mother!"

Anne looked at her with fear, and sighed. She did have a point, Morgan did everything for her.

"Oh and one more thing, they know that you're the only one who can save this world, that's why they're acting like this with you, only so you can save them. Then they'll just leave you like they did before, it's all they want, along with that charming boy that brought you here. He just wants you to do the same thing and he'll also do the same thing too. Don't think that he likes you because he doesn't and don't go falling for him too. Please come to realize that I'm the only one who really cares about you, that it's mean who is there for you."

Anne felt her heart break again, those words killed her inside, and the pressure of wanting to believe Morgan took over her.

"We're going back tomorrow, so better be ready."

"But mother-" Before she cold say anything else she had left. Anne raised her eyebrow, she was no where in sight.

Anne collapsed to the floor, covered her face as she cried out. She was dreaming of finally having to be with her parents after all these years, now those dreams are crushed. As always, Anne is always suffering because of Morgan, but she sees it as her protecting her.


	22. Chapter 22

Daniel had been waiting for Anne to come inside for awhile. Eugene had told him that Anne was going to go back inside in a little bit, but she was taking forever. He decided to go check on her. Once he got there, he ran to her when he saw her crying on the floor.

"Hey Sapphire, what's wrong?" He picked her up.

Anne sniffled and wiped her face, when she saw it was Daniel, she pushed him away. Daniel gasped in surprised.

"It's not Sapphire, it's Anne." She said rudely.

"Woah, you don't have to be so rude about it."

"Oh like if you haven't?"

"Okay, what's up with you? Like I know you have your moments, but that's just you because you share that with your dad, but something is up with you?"

"Why would you even care?! All you care about me is that I just save this world, so you can go back and being a spoiled little prince that you are!"

"What has gotten in to you! Do you have any idea what you're saying?! I don't think that-okay well I'm going to be honest with you I did only want that from you, but that's before..." he stopped himself, "Never mind, it's not like it matters."

"You want to know something Princy? It doesn't, okay! Look, I may be the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, but I'm not no savoir to this world. I'm a normal girl living a miserable life, and I think I should just go back to my own world, where I belong. Also, it's not like they even want me, they also want me to save this world only so they can go back to being 'royal'"

Daniel sighed, "And I thought you were different. I thought you were going to be the one...the one who saved us, but how could you think that? Rapunzel and Eugene want you to be with them! They want you home!"

"I want you to take me back tomorrow, there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Fine I will, I'm not going to stop you. It'll be the last time you'll here from me, your parents, and everyone else. First of all because you'll have no way into getting here and second we'll be dead, but I hope you're happy with that. I hope you'll be happy living with the woman who lied to you and will just make you miserable and-"

"Shut up Daniel I don't want you to say anything about me! You don't know me!"

Daniel shooked his head with disappointment, "And to think that I actually liked you. What was I thinking?"

"I'm sorry that was a little to far I just-"

"No," Daniel cut her off, "whatever, I'll just take you home. Goodbye Anne."

"Wait Daniel," but he ignored her.

_Did he really like_ me? She thought to herself. _I ruined everything, but this is for the better._


	23. Chapter 23

Anne sighed and tried to bring herself together before she went back inside. She didn't want to come across anyone, especially not Daniel or her parents. That was just too much to handle. Although, she feels horrible about this, she feels selfish about just going back home and leaving everyone else here to die. That might of been the last time she ever hears from her parents, but she knew what they wanted. Morgan had told her well, and she was right.

After over an hour of crying and trying to bring herself back together, Anne finally decided to get back inside. Though she did not want to pass by her parents or Daniel, not even Kicko, who probably hated her because Daniel told him what just happened. He could of even told her parents as well, now they'll really not want her. Anne walked with her head down, she didn't want to see anyone, she knew they would hate her for doing this, but it's for the best. She doesn't even want to see her parents before she leaves. It'll hurt too much, it already hurts too much.

Anne walked around the castle, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone, but something had startled her while she was walking. She saw one room with the door somewhat closed, but she was still able to see flashing lights coming from inside. Anne wondered what was going on in there so she quietly sneaked by the door, barely peaking into the room. She saw a large cauldron, shinning out green, red, and blue lights out, surrounding it was a bunch of ghouls and guards talking and chattering about. Then in the center of all of them stood a woman, a very tall woman. She was wearing a long, black, dress-looking thing. She was carrying a large scepter, and was wearing a horned headpiece, she also had greenish skin. Anne narrowed her eyes at the sight of her.

"When are we going to start this?" One of the guards asked the woman.

"Patience, that's all we need. It'll start soon and we'll all get what we want." The woman calmly said with a smile.

"Then this whole kingdom and many more will all be ours!" Another guard cheered, "once we finally rid of the royal fools."

The woman laughed, "yes, once I get what I need to be done, then you'll be able to do anything you want with them for all I care."

"Oh my good queen Maleficent." A ghoul said this time, "you'll finally make all our wishes come true!"

Anne gasped quietly, _that's Maleficent, _she thought to herself.

"Yes, I know, I'll finally have my vengeance, once I rid of all of them."

"What about your new problem," a guard added in, "the young girl, who appeared. Isn't she the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene?"

"Ah yes her, don't worry, she'll join her parents in their fall." Maleficent sighed.

Anne froze up at what she had said.

"Never thought she would be such a nuisance, I should have just killed her when she was a baby, the moment I took her away. I can't believe I actually raised her, for sixteen years I wasted my time! Well I did plan on getting rid of her around this time, but I would of saved so much time if I did when she was only an infant."

Anne did not believe what she just heard, she felt like she was about to pass out. There's just so much that  
's been passing through her head, but now she knows the truth. First, her parents were telling the truth the whole time, and now she feels terrible about it, second it was Maleficent who had taken her away and was even planning on killing her when she was just a baby. And finally, the one that made Anne want to throw up was the one where Morgan was really Maleficent. It was Maleficent who had raised her, who had lied to her about her parents, who had token her away from them, and it was her who even planned on killing her. Anne wanted to fall over, she knows the truth, and she felt herself wanting to burst out in anger, but she knew if she did something now, they'll find her.

Anne then started to loose her balance and fell over, bumping into a big object. Anne turned around and gasped when she saw that it was a guard who had just bumped into her. The guard grabbed her and threw her into the room, in front of Maleficent.

"This one hear, was snooping around." The guard who had grabbed her.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss Sapphire Fitzherbert." Maleficent said.

Anne picked herself and looked at the woman who had taken everything from her, "hello Maleficent, or should I say Morgan?"

Maleficent chuckled, "oh look you're finally learning how to be smart."

"I've actually been smart for your information, you just never paid attention to it, and I'm through with you and your lies. You were the one who took me away from my parents. They never left me!"

"There's nothing you can do about it. I mean, who are you? You can't do anything and you never will."

"I can't believe you, you ruined everything for me. I could of been with my real family, but you took it away from me. I'm going to let you hurt me or anyone else again."

Maleficent laughed who was followed by the guards and ghouls, "oh you think you're so brave huh?" She grabbed at Anne's vest and held her up high, "I'm going to rid of you along with your no good parents, oh and you're little boyfriend will be gone too. There's nothing you can do to stop, I will get what I want."

Anne spat in her face, "you're not going to win. I can assure you, you're going to pay for everything."

Maleficent threw her to the ground and wiped off her face, "oh Anne you really think-" before she could of said anything, she was gone. "Where is she!" She yelled at her guards, "You fools! How could you let her escape?!"

"We're sorry your majesty, she's too fast." One of the guards said.

"Find her, kill her if you have too, but hopefully she's still around to see the little presents I left her." Then she started to laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

Anne ran as fast as she could away from the guards, hoping she wouldn't pass any of them. The laces on her boots can undone and it caused her to trip. She gasped as she fell over, trying her hardest to get up fast, then not just far from her, there stood something gray, it was a statue, but Anne recognized who it was.

"Bethany?!" Anne screamed out as she saw her best friend frozen as a statue. Anne panicked and wondered how Maleficent was able to find her. Then she looked past her best friend and saw everyone else as statues too. She saw Ariel and Eric, Aurora and Phillip, even Daniel's parents Cinderella and Charles. Anne gasped at this site, then she gasped when she saw her parents were like this as well. They were frozen as if they were pleading her to stop. She went over to them and started to sob.

"Mom, daddy, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry I doubted you," she said in between tears.

"Did you find her?" Anne heard one of the guards in the distance.

"No, but I'm looking. Oh that girl is dead meat."

Anne gasped as she panicked to try to find a hiding place, then out of nowhere someone grabbed her from behind and placed a hand over her mouth. Anne tried to scream, but the sound was muffled down. The person took her behind a wall and released her. She was about to pounce on him when she realized who it was. It was Daniel.

"Why did you do that? It scared me to death!" She yelled quietly.

"Sh, quiet they'll hear us!" Daniel hushed her, "now look, we don't have much time, Kicko hear can-"

"Daniel wait," Anne cut him off, "I'm so sorry for everything, I didn't know, I was just-"

"You can apologize later, but right now you have business to take care of."

Anne nodded her head.

"Kicko, do your work," Daniel moved to the side so Kicko could face in front of her.

"Alright now Miss Sapphire better do this quick. You ready?"

Anne took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Okay, hear it goes," Kicko worked his magic and it sparkled around Anne, causing her to change her clothes. She was now in full armor, Anne gazed at the precious metal surrounding her body.

"You might also need this," Kicko snapped his fingers and a large, shiny sword appeared in Anne's hand, "and this," the a shield appeared in her other hand. "This weapon is the only thing strong enough to kill Maleficent."

Anne looked at the weapon in her hand, never in her life had she ever thought she was going to hold a sword, much less use one. Anne turned to Daniel, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, I know you can. You're going to save us all, now go!"

Anne looked out and took a deep breath in, she never believed something like this would ever happen.

"Oh Anne, where are you dear? Did you like my surprise?" It was Maleficent in the distance.

Anne got up, but before she left she turned and gave both Kicko and Daniel a group hug.

"You can do it," Daniel whispered into her ear.

Anne nervously smiled and walked away.

There she was, the woman who took everything away from her. Anne was ready to take her down with a fight.


	25. Chapter 25

Anne saw Maleficent, but she had disappeared, Anne ran outside the castle, standing in front of the main entrance of it. Then, Maleficent appeared in front of her, smiling at her. Anne brought up her sword and walked closer to her.

"Oh so you really want to go this far now Anne? You want to fight me?"

"It's not Anne anymore, it's Sapphire and I'm not afraid of you Maleficent. Not anymore, now bring it on Morgan."

Maleficent started to laugh, "fine, you asked for it you stupid girl. Now you'll deal with the real me and face all the forces of hell!" A big explosion happened as she laugh manically, the smoke raising into the skies, a huge figure forming in them.

Sapphire's mouth dropped as soon as she saw what she had turned into. Maleficent was now a eighty foot tall black and purple dragon. A real dragon, Sapphire couldn't believe it, she has to take on a dragon.

"Oh, oh no." Sapphire said as she looked up at the enormous monster.

Daniel and Kicko appeared at the side of the castle, riding a horse. Just seeing Daniel, Sapphire got the courage to take her on. Sapphire took a deep breath and charged towards Maleficent only to be pushed back by a strong fire, luckily she shielded herself. She charged again, but when Maleficent breath fire, she fell back. Sapphire was laying on the ground when Maleficent lowered her head next to her, Sapphire slid her sword across her long snout that made Maleficent roar and snap at her. Sapphire quickly got up and tried to get away from her.

Daniel and Kicko watched in fear. They couldn't do anything else, but just watch. Daniel felt his heart racing, he was shaking. He has never been this scared before in his entire life. "You can do it princess, I know you can." He said softly.

Sapphire ran towards the castle doors while Maleficent was not far behind, she looked to the sides of her and found something she would be able to climb. She saw this wall and started to climb it, reaching a balcony. Her cheer moves do come in handy sometimes. Maleficent didn't have any trouble climbing it, all she had to do was jump. Maleficent charged at her, breathing fire and snapping at her. Sapphire fighting her with her sword, she turned around and climbed another wall, getting higher up the castle, Maleficent following. She reached a small tower and landing on it, Maleficent circling the tower. Maleficent's fire breath was getting stronger and stronger and Sapphire felt like she wouldn't be able to shield them away. Maleficent's tail had hit Sapphire from the back, which caused her to fall over.

Daniel saw that she was hurt and started to panic, "I have to help! I got to help her!" He jumped off the horse and tried to find a way up there, but Kicko stopped him.

"No, no Daniel, the prophecy says she must be the only one that kills her."

"She needs help!"

"She must do it Daniel, it's the only way!" Kicko held onto him.

Daniel looked up the Sapphire, who was still on the floor, he heard Maleficent roar and spread her wings high up.

Sapphire looked up at the giant dragon, panting and feeling herself get weak, but she still managed to get up. She grabbed her shield and sword, but the moment she got up, Maleficent breath more fire, so strong that it pushed Sapphire back almost causing her to fall over, she didn't but her shield did.

"NOOOO!" She screamed out as she saw her shield fall to the ground.

She gasped as Maleficent grabbed onto her with her giant claws, clenching her. Sapphire tugged and tried to push her way out, but her grip was too strong. Maleficent raised her high up over her head, and then she threw her up.

Daniel freaked and ran over to the castle, hoping to find a way to help. Sapphire screamed when she was thrown up because she knew just what Maleficent was going to do, and it was not going to be pretty, it was going to be something her adoptive mother would never ever do, but she felt her inner cheer coming in. She flipped in the air, positioning herself and her sword right, and was ready to do what she was destined for.

"Hey Morgan! Heads up!" She came down right at the start of the neck and brought the sword down, slicing her neck. The sword was strong enough to cut her entire head off. Maleficent screamed out with pain until it was dead silence and all you heard was the loud thud of her head hitting the ground. The an even louder thud when her giant dragon body hit the ground. Once it hit the ground, the head and the body had disappeared. Sapphire had landed on the tower's balcony, but she felt pain in her leg because she had put all her weight on it when she fell. She managed a way to go down the castle without having to climb the walls down. The moment she got down to the main entrance, she saw Daniel, he smiled at her and she smiled back and then she ran into his arms. He grabbed onto her, giving her the tightest hug he had ever given. Kicko later joined them and they all hugged together. They were finally free, free from the clutches of Maleficent. They can finally live in peace. Most importantly, Sapphire has finally found the place she belongs, she was home.


	26. Chapter 26

At that very moment, everything changed. The skies were no longer gloomy, the sun was just starting to come up, and it was no longer going to be covered by dark clouds and fog. Sapphire, Daniel, and Kicko looked around in awe. Some of the village people went out to see if everything was okay, but when they saw Sapphire standing there, they knew she was the one, the one who had just saved them. They started to clap and Sapphire stood tall and strong knowing that she had saved their home.

"You did it Sapphire, uh I can call you that now, right?" Daniel came up behind and hugged her.

"Yes, yes you can Princy. I kind of like that better than 'Anne' has a cute ring to it."

"I knew you could of done it, no matter what. Even if you threw that tantrum that you did last night."

"You know I'm sorry about that." She stuck her tongue at him.

"It's okay, it's all in the past."

She gasped, "come on, lets go check on our parents," she grabbed onto Daniel's hand and ran into the castle.

They were just in time to see them transforming back into humans. Some of the grunting and stretching. The ghouls and guards were gone too.

"Look, it's our hero!" A male voice said as they all cheered and applauded to Sapphire.

Sapphire smiled.

"A true princess!"

Sapphire smiled again, _wow I'm really a princess. Never would have I thought that I would ever been royalty. _She thought.

"Annie!" Sapphire turned to see a familiar face, it was Bethany. "Annie you're okay!" She hugged her tight, "I'm was so worried about you, you were gone and you weren't returning my calls or text and then all of a sudden I got kidnapped and then that's all I remember, but oh Annie it's so good to see you, and nice outfit." She hugged her again.

Sapphire smiled, the thought of seeing her best friend again made her really happy, "Thank you, it's vintage," she winked and they both giggled, "Bethany I missed you too, but I'm glad you're safe now."

"Hey, but what is this? Where am I? And why did that person just call you a hero?"

Sapphire smiled and looked down, she realized it was too long of a story to tell Bethany so she cut it down short, "I just slayed a dragon, saved their home, and finally found out where I come from."

"What?! You just-Anne, you're crazy!"

"Oh and one more thing, my real name is Sapphire, long story, but I hope I could tell you everything one day."

Bethany just gave her a blank stare. Then she scrunched her eyebrows together when she saw two people approaching them. Sapphire turned around to see who she was looking at.

"It seems like they want you," Bethany said.

"Those are my parents, my real parents," Sapphire said.

Rapunzel and Eugene smiled at her, and when Sapphire saw them smile, she ran into their arms, hugging them and never wanting to let go. She finally has a real family and knows the truth about them, she couldn't ask for anything better.

"I'm sorry for not believing in you," Sapphire said softly.

"It's okay," Eugene said as he petted his daughter's hair, "we're together now."

"And we'll always be, nothing will tear us apart." Rapunzel added.

The three of them felt tears coming down their cheeks as they huddled together. Daniel and Kicko watched them as they finally knew that everything will go back to the way it was.


	27. Chapter 27

Everything was back to normal now that Sapphire had saved everyone. Village people weren't afraid to leave their homes, homes weren't being raided or burned down, and children were playing and dancing on the streets again. It was a dream come true to them and they hoped it will stay like this forever. The kingdom celebrated their freedom, Rapunzel and Eugene threw a party that lasted for days. It was a party for their freedom and for the return of the lost princess, who was finally in their arms.

Sapphire had became a princess overnight, the kingdom loved her. Not only because she had saved them, but she was a princess like no other. Sapphire never knew she would become this, just a week ago she was just 'Anne' who had an over-protective mother and hoping she would have some change in her life. Now she's Princess Sapphire who lives with her true parents leading a kingdom with them. A dream that finally came true.

As Sapphire greeted the children who came up to her, she saw her best friend Bethany at the side of the crowd. She said goodbye to the kids around her and went to her best friend.

"Hey," Sapphire said to her.

Bethany smiled, "hey...so I guess this is it?"

Although it hurt Sapphire the fact that she won't be able to see her best friend again, she knows this is the right path, "I finally have a family."

"And it makes me so happy that well that you're happy," she giggled, "but it hurts that I might not see you again."

Sapphire hugged Bethany tight, "I love you, Beth. You've helped me go through so much."

"I love you to An-Sapphire, sorry, got to get used to that now."

Sapphire giggled, "it's okay."

"Excuse me," it was Daniel who had came up to them.

They turned around to face him.

"Well," he continued, "I'm going to go back to my kingdom soon and I have something that I might not need anymore, so maybe you might need it." He took out the portal jumper, the one he used to bring Sapphire here, "I just thought that maybe you could use it, so you can see your friend."

Sapphire smiled as she grabbed the device from him, then she hugged him, "Thank you Daniel." She turned back to Bethany, "look, Beth, with this I would be able to visit you, now we don't have to be apart forever."

"Oh my gosh! Do you have any idea how happy this made me! Sapphire we won't be apart!"

They both hugged.

"Well," Bethany said, "I think I better get going soon, I've been gone for quite a while and I bet my mom is going insane because I haven't been home."

Sapphire chuckled, "alright, here let me use this," she turned the advice on and on the other side showed the front of Bethany's house.

"Thanks Sapphire, so no, we won't say goodbye, how about see you soon."

"That's perfect, I'll see you soon Beth."

"Me too, Sap, hey I found a new nickname for you."

"It's better than 'Annie'"

Bethany laughed and hugged Sapphire tight before she went through the portal.

Sapphire stood there for a little bit, then she felt a hand on her should, it was Daniel.

"Hey Daniel, thanks again."

He smiled, "it was nothing. Thought I'll do something nice."

"Trying to be all charming again huh princy?" She joked.

"Hey, I'm just being me princess and now I can officially call me that."

"But you can call me Sapphire now."

"Nah, I think I'm going to go with Princess, sounds better."

"Heeeyy," she playfully pushed him, "so are you leaving now?"

"Anytime soon I believe, I'm not sure got to talk to the folks."

She giggled, "I had fun with you Daniel, I really did."

Daniel smiled, "I did too, I had a great adventure with. You're probably the greatest girl I have ever met."

Sapphire felt herself blush, "Nah, you're better."

They both giggled and then they smiled at each other.

"Oh come on now, kiss her! You know you've been wanting to!" It was Kicko had appeared out of nowhere.

Sapphire and Daniel both looked down at the floor with embarrassment.

"Will your parents mind?" Daniel asked.

"Um," she looked back at them who were actually encouraging her, "I think they'll be fine with it."

Daniel smiled, he then leaned in closer, cupped Sapphire's jawline and leaned in for a kiss. Sapphire kissed him back, but she felt panicking as this was her very first kiss. _Oh my gosh! _She thought, _my first kiss is from a prince._ He then pulled away and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Daniel dear, we're leaving now!" Cinderella called to him.

"Duty calls! Better get going, the lady awaits me!"

Sapphire giggled, "oh Princy, never failing to be charming."

"But you know you love that about me princess."

"Hah, maybe."

"Alright, well don't worry I never going to forget you, you'll probably see me in three days for all we know."

"Make it two, I'm holding that onto you."

Daniel couldn't help, but smile again, this girl is going to drive him nuts. He leaned in and gave her a tight hug, "Bye for now Miss Sapphire."

Sapphire nuzzled into his chest, "Bye for now Princy." He kissed her lightly on her head and pulled away. Then he got into a carriage along with his parents. Before getting in, he turned back to Sapphire and waved to her, she waved back. Then they rode away.

Rapunzel and Eugene came to her side, she hugged both of them. At last, Sapphire was happy, she couldn't ask for anything better. She was where she was meant to be. She looked up to the skies and saw the floating lanterns, the sight of them made her smile. Rapunzel had told her that it was a tradition, they did it for her and now they're doing it for Sapphire. It was a dream come true, before Anne didn't believe in dreams, but Sapphire does. Sapphire believes that no matter what, don't ever give up a dream.

**The End!**

**WooHoo! We are done with Anne's adventure! So what you guys think? (: First, I'll like to thank all of you who have Favorited and followed this story! I'm glad you guys like it :D Also, I thank all of you who have reviewed this, they made me so happy :') I didn't even think this would even be interesting. But thanks to all of you, I was able to finish this! So thanks so much! And I think you guys should stay tuned for anything else I have in mind. I mean who knows, Sapphire might come back (;**

**Kay bye for now! (:**


End file.
